¿Que hago sin ti?
by Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura
Summary: Mataron a Yoh... Anna esta sin esperanza alguna. triste, pero a veces la vida puede tomar cambios bruscos
1. I wanna stay with you

Estoy cansada de extrañarlo, las noches son demasiado frías en su ausencia… La comida es insípida y no me llena.

Sus ojos llenos de luz me dieron vida y despertaron todos aquellos sentimientos que dormían bajo una gruesa capa de hielo.

El mundo ha sido cruel conmigo, y yo le había perdido el sentido a la vida. Y luego apareció él, mi destino decidido, y me enseño a vivir, pude apreciar la palidez de la luna y por primera vez mis estrellas brillaron sobre el firmamento.

El tomó mi mano y me jaló a sentir todo aquello que yo evitaba, hizo vibrar hasta la última fibra de mí ser y tocó con mi cuerpo una melodía de eterna paz.

Pero el ya no está.

La vida me lo ha arrebatado de las manos de una forma cruel y egoísta. Él era la luz que yo no tenía, la risa que a mis labios le faltaban, la esperanza que mis ciegos ojos no veían.

Y todo eso con él se marchó.

Camino por las habitaciones vacías y todo me recuerda a él… Su tonta sonrisa, su gran corazón, su bondad, su olor, su cuerpo…

Todos los lugares y hasta el último rincón me arrastran a pensar en él, y mis lágrimas sólo salen y se que no lo dejaran de hacer. Los espíritus se han ido, ya nadie queda a mi alrededor.

Todo el mundo que él me había abierto se alejó de mí con un golpe al corazón que aún me duele.

Le he escrito una carta, sé que nunca la leerá pues no sé a dónde mandarla, pero espero que con escribirla me pueda ir zafando de este dolor que me rompe el corazón.

_Hola mi amor. Se que no acostumbraba decirte así, pero por una vez no pasará nada._

_Los últimos días he estado muy triste, jamás me repondré de tu partida, y no te perdonare que me hayas abandonado en este terrible mundo donde el único que me quería eras tú._

_Perdón si te hice tanto daño, y gracias por haberme escuchado cuando nadie más lo hacía, por haber abierto mi alma y descifrarla sin problema alguno, gracias por entender mi dolor, pero más que nada, gracias por revivir mi espíritu ya muerto._

_Sin ti nada soy, y ya nada espero de la vida._

_Me hubiera gustado darte en vida la antes maravillosa noticia de que un pequeño ser, sangre de tu sangre, y fruto de nuestro amor crece dentro de mí._

_Pero yo no quiero vivir si tu no vives, tu ausencia es demasiado para mí, no quiero criar a nuestro hijo sin ti._

_Sé que cargaré con esto todo lo que me queda de vida, y no estoy segura de poder soportarlo._

_Ojalá pudiera sacarte de donde estés y traerte de nuevo a mi lado, sin que nada nos vuelva a separar._

_Tú lo sabes, soy tan sólo un conjunto de máscaras y disfraces que ocultan lo que verdaderamente soy, que impiden que los demás vean mi fragilidad, ahora estoy más desprotegida que cuando era una niña, y todo mi ser se está resquebrajando como la porcelana desde que te mataron._

_Te odio, te odio desde el momento en que llegaste a mi vida, si no hubieras llegado, hoy estaría muerta, y jamás hubiera conocido la felicidad ni el amor._

_Sin embargo el destino me llevó a ti, y fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, tú le diste brillo a mis ojos e iluminaste mi esperanza…_

_Te pido que no me culpes por lo que haré, pero me niego a quedarme en este mundo con lo que le queda a mi cuerpo de vida, pues mi alma ya está muerta._

_Me despido de este mundo, y lo siento por la pequeña alma que aún no ha visto, ni podrá ver la luz del sol, pero así, podremos estar juntos los tres._

_Te amo._

La carta tan sólo a aumentado el vacío, me enferma todo lo que me rodea, así que he decido ponerle fin a todo esto.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina y tomo un cuchillo filoso y radiante para luego cortar de un tajo mis venas e ir perdiendo poco a poco la sensibilidad de mis manos y más tarde de mi cuerpo.

Tengo mucho frío, mi vista está nublada, lo último que veré será este techo, mientras que mi cuerpo yace tendido sobre un charco de sangre…

De mí sangre…

Oh… cuanto… he esperado por esto…

Por fin todo terminó…

Como una gota de agua en un océano, su espíritu lucha por unirse a la energía del universo, para comenzar otro ciclo, y empezar de nuevo…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, pues aqui estoy con mi segundo fic... es triste pero quizas las cosas cambien un poco.

Gracias por leerme, espero y les guste.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Hey! I m here!

Saludos!! espero y les guste este cap. ^^ ohh... lo olvide!! shaman king no me pertenece ^^ lamentablemente...

Capítulo 2

Hey, I´m here!

-Mami…

La voz recorrió todo el lugar. ¿Lugar? ¿Acaso era ese un lugar? ¿Cómo podía saberlo si todo lo que veía era una gran obscuridad?

-Mami…

El llamado se repitió una vez más, la chica pudo distinguir que aquello ni siquiera era una voz, ¿Qué era entonces? Se parecía al susurro del viento, el llamado de las hojas al caer, quizás ni siquiera existía…

Trato de estirar su cuerpo, pero al parecer, en aquella dimensión, carecía de cuerpo.

Trato de abrir los ojos y de nuevo esa sensación la recorrió por completo. No había nada que abrir.

-Mamita… ¿Por qué no me quieres?

La pregunta la sorprendió por completo, haciendo que olvidara su preocupación anterior.

-Me siento muy triste y solito aquí… Por lo menos allá me mantenías calientito.

¿Allá? ¿Allá dónde? ¿De dónde venía ese susurro? ¿Acaso era el hijo que esperaba? Si, claro, era él.

Anna lo sabía desde el principio… Nadie más la llamaría madre… Nadie más se atrevería a cuestionarle de esa forma, ni reclamarle aunque fuera un poco.

-Mami… ¿Podemos regresar? ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

Al oírlo se le estremeció el alma de dolor. Era su culpa que él se sintiera así, habría esperado quizá el reclamo de Yoh, pero de Hana… su pequeño Hana… No se le habría ocurrido nunca.

-Así es. Es tu culpa. Sobre tu conciencia pesará todo esto.

Un momento. Ese no era Hana. ¿O si? ¿Acaso podía cambiar su ligera voz de viento por una repentinamente madura y de un hombre ya formado? No. ¿Y como sabia lo que estaba pensando? Además, ¿Quién era él (o lo que fuera) para recriminarle sus actos?

-¿Acaso no me reconoces? ¡Cielos Annita, no han pasado ni dos meses y ya no recuerdas mi voz!

¿Yoh? ¿Pero como podía ser eso posible? SU Yoh nunca le hubiera hablado así. No se atrevería.

-Ya deja de confundirte Annita, deja de negártela realidad. Las cosas cambian ¿sabes?

¿Pero él? ¿Él también había cambiado? ¿O era que en verdad existía el infierno y ella hablaba con un Yoh insensible y cruel?

-¿Que? ¿Creías que te recibiría con los brazos abiertos? Ya déjate de tonterías Anna creo que has visto demasiada televisión. Eres una estúpida, yo no te quiero aquí.

De pronto una luz se encendió en lo que parecía un cuarto, y lo que antes había sido pura obscuridad cambio a un blanco deslumbrante.

Pudo sentir que estaba recostada sobre una cama, y reconoció lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo, como si despertara de un extraño y cansino letargo.

Nada. No había absolutamente nada.

Anna estiró los brazos y se incorporo de la cama. Sintió su cabello rozar su espalda y sus pies colgar frágilmente al borde de aquel mueble.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una bata de hospital, y su cabello, a diferencia de cómo lo recordaba, le había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Se impulsó fuera de la cama y la punta de su pie derecho sintió agua, Anna se sobresaltó y después de analizar la situación volvió a la tarea de meter su pie en aquello que parecía un charco.

Al contacto con su piel, el agua se esparció en ondas interminables, como cualquier trozo de agua haría con algún elemento externo, bajo el otro pie, y descubrió que no estaba muy honda, a lo mucho le llegaba a la pantorrilla.

Comenzó a caminar un rato, pudo ver que más adelante había una puerta, rodeada de la nada, al igual que todo lo demás. Decidió acercarse y entrar.

Cuando estaba a un paso de llegar a la puerta, el agua cesó, y se dio cuenta de que era como un islote, donde la puerta se mantenía segura y seca.

La empujo con la mano, y se encontró con un camino tapizado con losetas blancas, iluminado por una luz más cálida que la anterior.

Entró y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Caminó siguiendo aquel corredor, y su mente disfrutó de un poco de paz, ya no cuestionaba nada, tan sólo seguía su camino tranquilamente, esperando algún suceso, o lo que fuera.

-Anna…- la voz la sobresalto de momento, pero ya no era agresiva como la anterior, sino mucho más suave y dulce- Anna…

La rubia miró al frente, y sus ojos negros se cruzaron con unos cristalinos, azules y verdes, tan claros, que parecían vivir los dos colores en la misma pupila sin mezclarse.

Unos rizos blancos ondeaban a los lados, y le llegaban a la punta de sus pies.

Su piel era extremadamente pálida, y sus labios eran de un suave tono rosa que se diferenciaba levemente al resto de su piel.

Anna se quedó quieta, impactada por la imagen que presenciaban sus ojos.

-"Es hermosa"…- Su mirada recorrió el vestido que llevaba con admiración, era precioso, todo en ella era precioso.

Sus ojos tornasolados brillaron con interés y movió un dedo en señal de que se acercara.

-Vamos… No tengas miedo pequeña… No te haré daño…- Sus labios dieron paso a una sonrisa, dándole más confianza a Anna para que se acercara. – Hija mía… tienes dos opciones… Puedes elegir la vida… - Anna la miraba confundida, ¿Acaso eso se podía elegir?- O bien, quedarte aquí, como vez, es bastante tranquilo, agradable, no tendrías dolor ni incomodidades… Pero… Allá aún estás esperando un hijo…

La rubia bajo la mirada, triste, ya ni siquiera podía ver al hermoso ser que se encontraba enfrente.

-Oh… - Se acercó a Anna, sin siquiera rozar sus pies con el suelo, toda la energía que la rodeaba, le levantaba los cabellos, provocando que estos flotaran suavemente a su alrededor, parecía una diosa, todo en ella era perfecto. Y su alma también. Posó una pálida y delgada mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia, en gesto protector- …Mi pequeña criatura…- dejó de levitar y se puso al nivel de Anna, la atrajo a su cuerpo, y la abrazó como si fuera su madre- …Mi pequeña criatura… Hermoso ángel… No tienes nada que temer… Yo te voy a cuidar, siempre lo he hecho… Pero… aún tienes mucho que vivir…

Anna comenzó a llorar, el cálido abrazo la hizo sentirse protegida, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Aquel ser hermoso la arrulló al sentirla temblar, mientras le susurraba palabras para tranquilizarla.

-Mira…- La separó de su cuerpo, y Anna vio en la dirección que señalaba: un muchacho castaño iba hacia ella, y de su mano iba un pequeño de rubios cabellos.

Cuando estaban ya muy cerca, la pálida mano la tomó de la barbilla suavemente y la obligo a mirarla.

-¿Qué eliges criatura?- A pesar del tono serio de su voz, su mirada no dejó de ser amable y dulce.

-Yo…- Había escuchado su voz, su propia voz en la lejanía, tenía demasiado miedo de lo que era verdad y lo que no, pero no era una cobarde, aunque sus actos anteriores demostraran lo contrario- elijo ir.

-Muy bien- una risa cantarina y encantadora salió de sus labios, y sus ojos verdes- azules observaron a Anna satisfecha- ve pues… Siempre estaré aquí esperándote… Cuando llegué el momento.

Anna corrió hacia Yoh y Hana, corrió, todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron.

Una luz cegó sus ojos repentinamente, mientras sentía la cálida mano de Yoh apretando la suya.

Un respiro agitado estremeció todo su cuerpo, la luz la seguía cegando, confusión entraba a su corazón.

* * *

Continuara...

Notas de la autora:

Gracias por leerme!

chizuru Elric de Asakura: gracias por ser el primer review!!!!! en serio gracias!


	3. Welcome I ve been waiting for you

Hola!... este es el final… espero y les guste… Shaman King no me pertenece…

Capítulo 3. Welcome… I´ve been waiting for you

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le cegaba ligeramente los ojos, y el color del techo la hacía sentir confundida.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si hubiera soportado el peso de un gran auto sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos recorrieron confusos la habitación, mientras se acostumbraba totalmente a la luz del día.

Fue tomando conciencia de su cuerpo poco a poco, movió los dedos de sus pies, dobló sus rodillas, y cuando quiso mover sus manos, sintió un roce suave y tranquilo en su mano izquierda; era el dulce ir y venir de una respiración ajena y el peso de una mano que no era suya.

Bajó su cabeza para ver que era y sintió como su alma se estremecía de la felicidad y el asombro. Un muchacho de cabello castaño dormía profundamente a su lado, su cabeza recargada en el borde de la cama, y su mano aferrándose a la de la mujer que amaba.

Sus pensamientos estaban en calma. El verlo dormir tan apaciblemente a su lado la lleno de alegría y esperanza, al recordar el terrible sentimiento de pérdida y vacío.

Con un poco de esfuerzo le proporciono un pequeño apretón al muchacho, el cual, al sentirlo, despertó inmediatamente, como si hubiera esperado por ese detalle por días, incluso meses.

L a imagen que vio Yoh lo llenó de dicha. Los ojos de su Anna lo observaban con su seriedad acostumbrada, y sus labios se curvaban en una débil sonrisa.

-…Hola…- murmuró el muchacho con un nudo en la garganta.

La rubia se incorporo con lentitud, una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su estomago. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror; bajó la mirada hacia su vientre y… estaba plano, delgado como siempre, como si nunca hubiera tenido un hijo.

-Anna… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

El castaño pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, en un intento vano por consolarla.

-N-NO!!... SUELTAME! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO? ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON ÉL?

La itako lo empujó bruscamente, y haciendo un esfuerzo mayor, se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a echarse a correr si era necesario.

-¡A-Anna, espera! – Yoh alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que volviera a caer, Anna se revolvió inquieta entre sus brazos, llorando con una desesperación y agonía impresionantes – ¡Él está bien!

La rubia se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz, lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y como si recordara algo que al despertar hubiera olvidado, puso sus manos en la cara del chico, su miedo se transformó en impresión, y su impresión en alegría. Con ansiedad, recorrió cada facción y línea de su cara y pecho, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Estás vivo… - murmuró la joven, mientras se perdía en los ojos castaños de su amado – es terrible el sentimiento de no tenerte…

Yoh no entendía lo que decía, ¿Morir? Él siempre había estado esperando a que ella despertara.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Anna, al sentir la ligera confusión del muchacho, mientras recorría casi con desesperación los paneles de su memoria- tú nunca moriste… ¿Cierto?

-No… Quizás sólo lo soñaste… Pero sé de que hablas… Cuando estuviste en coma, hubo momentos en que pensé que te perdía…

La voz del chico sonaba melancólica y ácida, y Anna lo miraba estupefacta.

-¿e-en coma?

Yoh la obligó a sentarse en la cama, y sin decirle nada su puso a levantar los instrumentos médicos que Anna, momentos atrás había derribado en su intento por huir.

La itako lo observaba en silencio, sus movimientos, su cuerpo, el sol que entraba por la ventana y alumbraba su espalda.

Por fin lo había recordado todo, la noche en que planeaba decirle que estaba embarazada, se enfadaron por una tontería y se vieron envueltos en un accidente de tránsito.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Anna lloraba, e Yoh, cegado por una rabia inusitada, manejaba cada vez más rápido.

Iban por la carretera principal, las nubes se cernían sobre sus cabezas como dragones negros, y el coche iba más rápido que nunca.

-Yoh disminuye la velocidad – le repetía una y otra vez la joven, tratando de imponerse a la furia de su acompañante – disminuye la velocidad!!

Cada vez que Anna le gritaba eso, el muchacho se volvía más impulsivo y presionaba el acelerador.

-MALDITA SEA! DETENTE!!!! – una vuelta muy cerrada se avecinaba, y la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte; a partir de ahí, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Yoh trató de frenar al darse cuenta del peligro inminente que se avecinaba. Las llantas del coche resbalaron, y rompieron la barrera de contención.

-¡Anna! – El muchacho gritó escandalizado cuando las puertas se desprendieron del auto, lanzando con violencia hacia el exterior el frágil cuerpo de su mujer.

Eso era todo lo que Anna recordaba, la visión del auto volcarse, y su propia sangre escurriendo por su cuerpo. Luego… todo se volvió negro.

-Fue mi culpa Annita… lo siento tanto…

El muchacho estaba de cuclillas, aferrándose a las delgadas piernas de la rubia.

-Después del accidente, desperté en uno de estos cuartos; tenía las costillas rotas y otras heridas, pero no importaban… Yo sólo quería saber de ti y cómo y dónde estabas.

Anna se levantó y obligó a Yoh a ponerse de pie.

-¿Y dónde estaba?

El muchacho tomó el rostro de su mujer con ambas manos, y con cariño junto su frente con la de ella.

-Las enfermeras me dijeron que estabas aquí… No querían que yo me levantara, pero tampoco pudieron detenerme…

Yoh dejó escapar las lágrimas que traía atoradas en la garganta, y cerró los ojos, para evitar sentir los oscuros ojos de Anna sobre él.

-Cuando llegué a tu habitación, muchos doctores te rodeaban, y al entrar… Todas sus miradas llenas de pena y lástima cayeron sobre mí.

=Flash Back=

-Señor… ¿Es usted familiar de la chica?

-Sí, soy su esposo… ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

El rostro del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza, vacía de esperanza y ánimos.

-Su esposa está en coma.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Yoh no lo podía creer ¿Anna? ¿En coma? No… seguro había entrado al cuarto equivocado, sí, seguro era eso.

Pero al apartar a los doctores que obstruían su visión, pudo ver el cuerpo de la mujer tendida en la cama, y sintió como su voluntad y su alma se rompían en mil pedazos.

-No… Esto no puede ser verdad… No… No… no…

El castaño se revolvió el cabello desesperado. Era Anna la que estaba postrada en esa cama, su esposa, a la que tanto amaba y cuidaba, estaba en un hospital por su culpa.

-Señor…- otro de los doctores allí presentes puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho – hay otra noticia, que aún no le hemos comentado.

Yoh lo volteó a ver con ansiedad. ¿Otra? Sentía como su espíritu se desgarraba por la tristeza y la angustia.

-Ella está embarazada. Ya le hemos hecho estudios, y el feto continúa creciendo correctamente, pues no se dañó ningún órgano vital para el bebé.

-¿E-Embarazada? - ¿Por qué Anna no le dijo nada? - ¿Y qué va a pasar?

- Tiene dos opciones. Como usted es el único familiar de la señorita, usted es el que debe elegir.

- ¿Elegir qué?

- Ahora ella está viviendo gracias a los aparatos que usted ve aquí – mencionó otro doctor, al tiempo que señalaba las máquinas y los sueros que se encontraban en la cabecera de la cama – si desconectamos cualquiera de estos cables la señorita podría perder la vida.

- ¡No haga eso por favor!

- A eso es a lo que voy señor. Usted debe elegir entre desconectarla, o esperar a que despierte.

- ¡La esperaré por siempre!

- … Tome en cuenta que eso podría tardar días, meses, incluso años…

- ¡No importa!

- … o que nunca despierte.

El muchacho abrió los ojos con terror. _"¿QUÉ HAGO SI ELLA MUERE?"_

-Pero… ella está esperando un hijo… ¿No?

-Así es señor

- ¡Y desconectarla sería tomar la decisión de matar a mi propio hijo y a mi esposa!

-…-

-¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre que yo haré tal atrocidad?!

- Señor, no es eso…

-¡Cállese! Ella va a despertar… ¡Yo creo en ella!

Los doctores se disculparon y salieron, y el Yoh temperamental cayó al suelo devastado.

-Perdóname Anna… Es mi culpa que estés así… pero no te preocupes… yo te voy a esperar… y cuando despiertes, cuidaremos de nuestro hijo… y saldremos a pasear por la ciudad… Y seremos felices… Lo prometo…

=Fin del Flash Back=

Anna lo escuchaba sorprendida, y el muchacho lloraba desconsolado entre sus brazos, mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo.

-Yoh… ¿Dónde está? – preguntó más calmada, luego de que su esposo dejara de llorar.

El castaño se secó las lágrimas y tomándola de la mano la guió fuera de la habitación para mostrarle a su hijo.

-Yo lo vi crecer Annita – el llanto de Yoh se transformó en una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad – yo le decía que siguiera creciendo, para que pudiera esperarte conmigo… y nada más veía como tu pancita crecía y crecía – El joven rió sumamente feliz – y los doctores iban y venían, haciéndoles estudios y aconsejándome mil cosas…

El muchacho se detuvo frente a uno de los cuneros.

-Mira Annita… Ese es nuestro hijo…

En la tercera cuna de la primera fila, un pequeño dormía en una incubadora, su cabello era rubio, y dormía tranquilo, moviéndose un poco de vez en cuando.

-Qué hermoso… - Anna se tapó la mano con la boca, evitando un sollozo de alegría- ¿Nació prematuro?

-Nop… - Yoh la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó por la cintura – terminó de crecer sus nueve meses dentro de tu estómago y luego los doctores te metieron al quirófano y salieron con la hermosa criatura que ahí ves.

La joven siguió llorando en silencio, sintiendo el gran alivio de verlo, como una ola de felicidad dentro de su alma.

-Hana… Deja que se llame Hana…

-¡Es un bonito nombre!

Anna se acercó a una enfermera y pidió que le dejaran ver a su hijo. Muchos doctores se acercaron a ella, le tomaron diagnosticos, le hicieron preguntas, y ya cuando la rubia estaba al borde de la desesperación, le dejaron entrar a ver a su hijo.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, mientras un río de dicha incontenible corría por su alma.

-Ahora estamos completos…

Susurró mientras se acercaba a ella.

El pequeño se frotó la cara con cansancio y abrió sus ojitos al sentirse en brazos.

-Yoh… - la voz de la chica escapó imperceptible de sus labios – Y si… ¿Y si no soy una buena madre?

-Eso es simplemente imposible Annita – el muchacho pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica – Alguien que lucha contra la muerte, sólo para darle vida a su hijo no puede ser una mala madre.

Unos ojos tornasolados observaron a la pareja satisfechos.

La escena era hermosa, los tres cuerpos se fundían en un fraternal abrazo, sonrisas tatuando sus rostros. Pero más que nada, sus almas se encontraban serenas, y su corazón latía con una alegría libre de pena y angustia.

-Has elegido bien mi pequeña criatura… Felicidades…

La hermosa voz cristalina llegó hasta los oídos de Anna, envolviendo a la familia en una brisa con olor a pétalos de rosa.

La joven sacerdotisa levantó el rostro, y al ver al ser divino que le permitió volver a la vida, le sonrió agradecida.´

-Yoh… - susurró al tiempo que la imagen desaparecía junto con la brisa y el aroma.

-Mande hermosa

Anna acercó su rostro al de su esposo, y lo besó con infinita ternura.

-Gracias por esperarme

El pequeño dormía entre los brazos de su madre, con sus manitas enredadas en el cabello de su progenitora.

-Te amo Anna…

===FIIN===

LO se-… un final empalagoso y demasiado dulce…. Aaa soy una dramática… espero y les haya gustado el final

Sino, tienen todo el derecho de golpearme si quieren…

Déjenme reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Adiós!!!!!!!!!


End file.
